Flame Eagle 100ES
Flame Eagle 100ES is a Stamina-type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo. It is owned by Coach Steel. Face Bolt: Eagle The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila which is Eagle in Latin. It is one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Zeus'/Jupiter's pet eagle. Energy Ring: Eagle *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color. Each side of the Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the Earth Fusion Wheel, with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. It is great for stamina and defense purposes. Attack: 2 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight: '''32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (Beat Lynx), C145 and 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality, but it is recommended not to use this metal wheel with the track C145 because Flame is a thin metal wheel that will expose C145 to low attackers. Flame is a top tier wheel for stamina. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4' Spin Track: 100 *'Weight: '''1.0 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customizations, where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Performance Tip: ES *'Weight:' 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters/Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. In the anime, ES has been shown to be able to create sonic waves and regain balance though it is not true in real life. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF bottom and also with barely any movement at all. ES also gives the bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destabilized or when facing attack types. It is also an exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 spin track height user's height to that of a 145 track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS and B:D. The height of this bottom is also shown to be pretty useful on Flame Libra T125ES as it causes the bey to jump and somehow lowers the attack impact when hit directly. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4' Gallery FlameEagleLaunched.jpg|Flame Eagle 100ES in action. AquilaFlames.jpg|Flame Eagle 100ES (bottom view). Eagleaction.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Merchandise